Remembrance
by sebi99cl
Summary: A short story written to commemorate the memory of a great man, Monty Oum.


**In Honor of Monty Oum. May he rest in peace.**

The lights were dim, as they would normally be in a place like this. The smell of antiseptic was everywhere. Nora Valkyrie, her face hidden in her tear-filled hands, sat on a bench outside the operating room. Jaune and Pyrrha, their faces in sorrow, stood on either side of her, as team RWBY watched from slightly further back. Other students they knew were outside the door, waiting.

The doctor stepped out from behind the double doors, and Nora looked up, her eyes red and her cheeks sunken. Jaune and Pyrrha look up expectantly, until they see the saddened expression on the doctor's face. Jaune's grip on Nora's shoulder tightens.

The doctor kneels down in front of Nora, whispering to her. Nora's eyes quickly well up with tears again. Team RWBY, a little ways away, lower their heads, as Weiss turns away. Nora listens to the doctor, and starts crying once more. The doctor stands, his hands clasped in front of him, as he gives his sincerest apologies, before turning and returning through the double doors. Pyrrha pulls Nora into a comforting hug, as Nora buries her face in her shoulder, still crying out muffled tears.

Back at the dorm room, Nora sits on the edge of her bed, holding a picture in an ornate wooden frame. The Beacon officials were removing his things, as per Ozpin's orders. Ozpin himself, both hands on his walking stick, was standing right outside the door, looking inside, as Glynda spoke to Pyrrha, Jaune, and team RWBY. Nora, eyes welling up again, continued to look at the picture.

They were in Forever Fall. She was hugging him, like always, on front of the corpse of another Ursa. He had his usual expression, one of mock annoyance, but his mouth was curling into a smile. She remembered every detail. From his mannerism, to his laughter, to his panting after chasing after Nora once more.

She couldn't take it any longer, falling into her pillow, tears very quickly soaking it. Ozpin motioned to the officials to leave the room, as he entered. Sitting at the edge of the bed, he placed his hand on Nora's shoulder, attempting to reassure her. Nora's whimpers drowned everything out.

That night, Nora was alone. Jaune and Pyrrha had been told to share the room with team RWBY, as was Nora, but she refused. She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, just laying there. It was strange. She couldn't feel his warmth, she couldn't hear his gentle noises when he slept. It was quiet. Nora had never experienced this kind of quiet.

She sat up, feeling the blood rush to her head, as her emotions almost took control of her. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw him. His black hair, his purple eyes, and his green clothes. Nora hugged him instantly, bawling, and again, she could feel his warmth. His arms went around her, hugging back, but he slowly pushed her away.

"Don't go…" she said, tears dripping down her face, "We've been together all this time, don't leave me." Nora hugged him once more, not wanting to stop, but he pushed her off once again. He looked directly into her eyes, and smiled.

"I'm not leaving," he said, taking his right hand and placing it over her heart, "I will always be here. Every time you're happy, I'll be with you. Every time you're sad, I'll console you. Every time you're alone, I'll be around. Right here." Taking his index finger, he touched the outside of her body, right over her heart. Nora looked down at his hand, then back up at him. He smiled.

"I'll never forget you." she said. He smiled.

"Nor will I you." Squeezing her hand one last time, Nora watched as her partner, her friend, dissipated, his smile the last thing to go. Nora smiled, her eyes still filled with tears.

"Goodbye, Ren." was her last thought, as she woke up. It was midnight, and she was still covered. Looking around, she realized she was still alone. But she wasn't sad. Not anymore.

"Goodbye."

**We have lost a great friend, a great person, and a great human being. But he stays with us. May he rest in peace, and may his memory forever remain.**


End file.
